The goal of our infrastructure core is to support the administration and dissemination activities that will enable UCI-based faculty supported by the program project to form a truly interdisciplinary research network. It will accomplish this goal by providing administrative support for all projects, conducting the management tasks of the P01, including monitoring the progress of each project, and facilitating the dissemination of the results of the research to the broader research community and to the policy world. Network cohesion will be promoted primarily with biweekly seminars, linking members ofthe External Advisory Committee to individual projects and jointly-authored integrative articles explaining our conceptual approach, patterns of child/policy fit impacts across childhood stage and policy implications for human capital interventions. Administrative support comes from state-of-the-art computing, financial information and projections, and support in preparing project content for the Network website. Periodic meetings and a possible mid-project reallocation of resources will accomplish management goals. Key dissemination activities include posting papers, presentations, data and software on the Network's website.